


The Observer

by PinkAngel



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/pseuds/PinkAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Trek Big Bang Challenge. One being chooses to travel through all of space and time to ensure that those who love each other eventually find each other through both the bad and the good. He positions himself and watches as the tales unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Hernandez & Archer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I of course do not own Trek or any familiar characters.  
> Warning: Possible fluff overload

The ancient terrans used to call me 'Cupid'. The natives of Shatu called me 'Fibule'. I've been refereed to by many things, some flattering and others not so much. What they all had in common is that they all seemed to think that I _made_ them fall in love. That wasn't the case though. I didn't make them do anything. I was and still am only an observer. I find the beauty of blossoming love alluring. It calls to me and I happily watch as it unfolds. I do not intercede, rarely at least, and contrary to what the humans think I don't shoot bipeds in the rear extremities with a strangely shaped arrow.

Where did they even get that ridiculous imagery anyway? Humans are a strange bunch alright, that's for sure. Maybe that's why I find them so fascinating. They're odd, especially in the ways they've found to combat love, but when they do finally embrace the facts it's exquisitely beautiful. I find myself intrigued and impressed while simultaneously dumbfounded by them at times.

These two for instance....

A male named Jonathan Archer and a female called Erika Hernandez.

I have a sixth sense for true, soul intertwining, love. I can quite literally sense it between two people. It's a intuitiveness that only a few of theses humans seem to posses while others ignore it completely. In effect I tend to know when love is blooming before the two people I watch are even aware of it.

Archer and Hernandez are no different. I've been watching them for many daylight exchanges now. They're oblivious to me, as all humans are, but I still be careful and watch from a respective distance. It's such a simplistic love these two share. It's simply natural for them. Their friendship pulls them together, but their love binds them for eternity. I can tell that they will go far together.

But what's this?

Time moves, time changes situations , and time is cruel at times. These two are destined to be together, as were so many before them, yet they move further away from the other. Bipeds are exceedingly stubborn creatures, clueless to the truths of the universe, and insistent on making things harder for themselves. Through time and space I hover, listening in, and hoping they won't do what I'm half-way certain they'll do....

"It's for the best, Jon. You're a captain now and I'm heading on to the _Republic_ ," the female says.

I can tell she is doing only what she thinks is right, but her words sting even me.

"You're right, of course. I know that," the male relents. "It doesn't make it easier."

"This doesn't have to be goodbye. We're just...going forward with our lives. It's not the end."

The Hernandez is correct, at least partially. A quick peek into the future and it's easy to see that it's not the 'end' in the literal sense. I'm saddened to see that this is, however, a farewell that will last for several of what they consider 'years'. It's the end of one phase of their love era, but the next will start anew soon. I will wait and when the time comes I will be there. It's a good thing I don't grow old at the rate they do. Humans really are exceedingly slow.

 

* * *

 

The next time I check in on the Hernandez and the Archer much of their time has passed, but they intercept each other again just as I knew they would. It's not the joyous reunion like others I have witnessed though. The joy is dampened by the guilt and pain that the Archer has experienced. The Hernandez, being the devoted friend that she is, doesn't allow him to wallow in his abundance of feelings for long.

There is something about a mountain and climbing. I'll never understand humans' recreational preferences. They can do better that this 'mountain climbing' though. I'm not as impressed as I could be. They are reunited and for now that is enough. There's something else coming though. Something a few more of their years away.

Yes, now this could be interesting.....

Jonathan Archer probably shouldn't have been so surprised to walk into his quarters and find her there. They had a mutual understanding that they were both welcome in the other's quarters at any time. It was a sight for sore eyes anyway to see her sitting comfortably on his cot reading a book as if all were well with the universe. They both knew the universe was really anything but 'well' at the moment.

The ease and comfort she displayed was inviting though and he found himself standing just inside his own quarters watching her quietly with a half-smile. It wasn't meant to last though. She obviously knew he'd entered and after a few seconds of no greeting on his part she looked up with a crooked little smile that always made his stomach twist. Only Erika Hernandez could give him butterflies.

"Hope you don't mind that I stopped by," she said in greeting. It was only a formality since they both knew he didn't mind in the least.

As she put the book down he caught sight of unrecognizable words in a language he'd never seen that he wouldn't even begin attempting to pronounce. When she began to stand he finally moved away from his spot in front of the door. A bark, sounding oddly like a complaint, followed her standing and with a quick glance to the cot he realized Porthos had been laying between her and the bulkhead and apparently didn't approve of her moving.

Erika followed his gaze and waved a hand in the dog's general direction. "He refused to sleep anywhere else."

"Yeah, that sounds like him alright," he said with a chuckle. The laugh fell short quickly though. He just didn't have reason, perhaps not even the right, to be that happy. Not with the ever growing threat looming closer.

"Jon?"

At the sound of his name he looked back up at Erika, not even having realized he'd been staring at Porthos so distantly. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little distracted this evening." He sat down on the edge of the cot and began taking off his boots. "I thought you'd be on _Columbia_ tonight to get ready for your departure tomorrow."

Erika sat down next to him and he could feel her eyes watching him. " _Columbia_ is already ready. We only had a few bumps and bruises compared to _Enterprise_ this time. So I thought I'd stop by and visit before we have to leave since I doubt we'll have the chance for long winded goodbyes in the morning."

At the thought of them separating again he had the urge to pull her as close and humanly possible and never let go. It wouldn't be logical or practical though and he could just imagine Starfleet's reaction to two conjoined captains. A reassuring hand on his shoulder broke him from that little fantasy.

"It won't be for long, Jon," Erika said softly, somehow reading his mind like she always did. "We'll see each other again soon."

He wasn't sure how she could be so confident in that. There was a war on the horizon and it grew closer and closer with each passing day. "How do you know that?" he asked, a tinge of anger lacing his voice. "How do you know any of us will be alive to see the end of this? The Romulans...."

"I know, Jonathan," Erika interrupted. "I know." She smiled a sad smile and brushed her fingers through his hair comfortingly. He leaned into the touch automatically and wrapped an arm around her from the side. "We can't control what might happen, only take it one step at a time."

"I know," he breathed out, his eyes closing as he slowly relaxed, if only minutely. "I've gotten used to seeing you so often these last few weeks."

For several weeks now _Enterprise_ and _Columbia_ had been making rounds around the sector together, carrying dignitaries and ensuring safety for the area. While much of it was monotonous, it had been nice to have Erika so close for awhile. However after the surprise ambush by the Romulans it almost assuredly meant war and so the two ships were parting for separate missions. Between the looming war and Erika's departure he'd fallen into a self-dug hole of despair.

"You'll see me again soon."

He sighed, but wasn't angry at her confidence this time. Instead he turned to face her on the bed and pulled her to his chest until she was practically in his lap. "Erika..."

To his surprise she laughed. "Jon, I'm serious. I received another set of orders before I came over here. _Columbia_ is going to meet up with the _Enterprise_ in a couple of months."  
   
He loosened his grip and pulled back just enough to make eye contact. "What?"

With a light heartened smirk she nodded her head towards the computer terminal on his desk. "Maybe you should consider checking your messages."

"Yeah," he said, smiling genuinely for the first time in what felt like all day. "I probably should. I think I have a better idea though." With that he leaned over and kissed her, foregoing the usual tenderness and unleashing the desperation he still felt bubbling inside over her leaving. Judging by the way she began unzipping his uniform he assumed she liked his idea as well.

 

\------------------------------

 

Well, that explains the call I felt to be here. I believe I'll vacate the area before I see something I don't particularly want to witness though. I almost feel bad for the Porthos creature having to remain. Almost though, but not really. That creature is far too loud for it’s own good.

 


	2. Archer & Hernandez Pt.II

There hasn't been much of their time passing between my last visit and now. Usually there is at least the span of a year or more between my visits, but this time I have been urged to return sooner. It has been but a few of their ‘months’ since their last encounter and something from this moment in time is calling to me. This appears as though it will be promising…..

"Here. Put her here," the Denobulan doctor instructs, gesturing to one of the medical beds in sickbay.

Archer, his arms full with the bundle he's cradling to his chest, hurries over and gently deposits his counterpart onto the bed. Hernandez doesn't appear to be breathing. She's covered in ash and through a whole in the side of her uniform there's blood trickling out at an alarming rate.

Archer is conscious, but looks as if he shouldn't be. He too is covered in the same gritty ash, his hair sticking up at odd angles, and his uniform is torn in places. His breathes come fast and uneven as if he'd somehow managed to run from the planet's surface up to the ship and to sickbay.

As the doctor bustles around his patient Archer stands nearby, his gaze focused solely on the captain laying unmoving on the table. The doctor ignores his captain's presence though as he too is focused entirely on his patient.

Jonathan's heart palpitates and he feels as though it'd stop beating all together if Erika's does. It's as if their lives are so entwined, their hearts connected so deeply, that if one died it would mean the death of the other. And even if he continues breathing somehow, his soul would be torn to shreds. He's sure of it. He can feel it. Without Erika he'd be nothing more than an empty carcass wearing a Captain insignia.

When the doctor slows down and studies his patient with a foreboding frown and Jonathan's heart begins to beat faster as panic fights to take over. "Doctor....." he questions, almost afraid of receiving an answer.

"She's alive," Phlox assures him, though his intent gaze is still directed at his patient while he continues to examine her. "She's had quite the shock to her system though. And if she'd been shot just a little more toward the middle of her abdomen....." the doctor suddenly trials off as he glances up at Archer and back down before clearing his throat. "She'll be alright now. She's going to need rest, of course. Quite a bit of rest. Possibly for several months."

Jonathan can't help but notice the brief flash of amused merriment that appeared on Phlox's face as he said the last part. He brushes it off though, still too worried about Erika to care. "She's okay though?" He has to make sure. Hearing it again is the only way he'll be able to breath again.

Phlox nods with a light smile of reassurance. "She'll be fine with time." He administers a hypo of some sort and double checks the bandage on Erika's side before moving away from the unconscious captain and towards the conscious one. "I think it's time for your check up now, Captain. Preferably before you fall down and break something."

Jonathan was, without a doubt, exhausted. Now that the adrenaline was fading he could feel every aching muscle as well as his pounding head. He still couldn't bring himself to move away from Erika though. He hadn't seen her in a couple months, which was far too long for his liking to begin with, but to watch her almost die the minute they're reunited....it was too much. He couldn't let her out of his sight now, possibly never again. The panic and fear were still coursing through him at just the thought. If he'd actually lost her....

He could never go through this again.

Phlox's hand was suddenly on his arm just as his knees began to give out from under him. "Captain?"

Jonathan ignored the doctor as Erika groaned softly. He watched with increasing relief as her head turned to the side and her eyes slowly began to open. He took two steps and was at her side, holding her hand, and waiting with bated breath for her to see him.

When she did he nearly collapsed in relief right then and there. He was convinced that the only thing that kept him standing was the feel of Erika's hand tightening around his. "Erika?"

She blinked slowly and stared up at him until a small ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "Jon," she breathed out tiredly. "Told you it'd take more than a shuttle crash to get rid of me," she said just as quietly.

He chuckled half-heartedly. "It wasn't the shuttle crash that shot you." Suddenly his head began to swim, the world around him blurring as his head pounded.

"Jon?"

He heard her voice through a haze as his legs finally did give way and Phlox tried to drag him to another medical bed. Before he allowed himself to be pulled away he leaned over and pressed his lips to Erika's, trying to convey every ounce of pain, desperation, and love he could communicate through the kiss.

"Easy there, Captain, that's how she became pregnant in the first place."

Jonathan's eyes popped open, as did Erika's. "What?"

"Pregnant?!" Even in her exhaustion Erika's voice echoed through the sickbay with a surprising amount of shock.

Jon's stomach began to do summersaults as his heart rate increased tenfold again. She was pregnant? They'd last seen each other just over two months ago. They'd stayed the night together. She was pregnant. She'd been shot. But Phlox said she was fine. Was the baby okay too? Just a little closer to her stomach and...

He swallowed around the lump in his throat as his vision blurred again. "I think I need to sit down now."

And he did. Right on the sickbay floor. Much to the doctor's annoyance.

\---------------------

Now _that_ was interesting. Leave it to these two to find out the news like that. I don't think I have to worry about them any longer though. They'll be fine. Perhaps a few rough patches, but it's obvious to me that they'll be together now just as they should be.

That fact gives me an electric buzz. A warmth that is surpassed by nothing else. I will let them be now. I feel a familiar tingling coming from somewhere nearby. Perhaps this ship is destined to see more intertwining souls.

My curiosity gets the best of me as it always does.  I believe I will go back a few years and see what I may have missed on this vessel. It’s a perk of my existence, being able to traverse time. While I can look back into the past I can only participate in the present, but all the same I can see it as easily as I peek into the future. 


	3. Interlude: Porthos

As I make my way unnoticed through the _Enterprise_ , going at a leisurely pace so as to take in the sights, I begin to hear a noise. It's not the usual sounds of starship function or bipeds at work. It's a soft patter. A soft patter that is growing louder and faster.

And then there is a bark. A bark that I would assume would alert any humans in the area. Fortunately there doesn't appear to be any of the ship's crew in the vicinity. Turning to face the source of the noise I find a creature which I believe the terrans call a 'dog'. This one, if I remember correctly from my latest observations, is specifically called 'Porthos'. It's an odd name in my opinion, but the Archer didn't ask for my opinion on the naming. 

The creature continues to bark, it's astute eyes directed right at me. Animals are always very perceptive of me even while their masters are not. Perhaps it's their enhanced senses. What I do know for sure though is that this Porthos is very loud and apparently very intent on informing his human that I'm in his domain.

Just as I am preparing to leave the vicinity for good one of the human members of the crew approaches the animal. She appears to be confused, if my judgment of her expression is correct, about the creature and possibly his actions.

"Porthos?" she says, kneeling down to pet the dog. "What are you doing out here? Does the Captain know you're wondering the halls?"

I search my memories of previous visits and take a quick look at other time frames. Within seconds I have discovered her name. Cutler. Yes, she is Elizabeth Cutler.

The Cutler smiles at the animal as it finally calms down. "Let's get you back to your quarters." She glances around the corridor before continuing. "If you don't tell the Captain we'll make a stop at the messhall for some cheese first. How's that?"

The animal gives her a cheerful bark in reply causing her to smile amusedly. I'm more than a little relieved when she picks the Porthos up and takes him away. That creature was far too nosy. 


	4. Sato & Tucker

Love and sadness. Two deeply embedded emotions that when combined make one very bittersweet experience. At times this phenomenon can act as a catalysis for change. Whether good or bad is usually up to the people involved. I've seen it go either way.

The two that have caught my eye, so to speak, are in the midst of such a transition. The pain is palpable. It almost makes me want to leave. If I wanted pain, after all, I'd challenge a Klingon to a bat'leth tournament. It's the mingling emotions that float thickly in the air that keep me captivated.

"I'm sorry, Trip."

He doesn't answer. He seems incapable of it, physically unable to form any type of response. When he closes his eyes and looks away she wraps her arms around him, gently bringing his head down to rest on her shoulder.

That's all it takes.

He returns the gestures, clinging to her with all his strength as if to keep the universe itself form spinning out of control. His eyes are shut tightly, his face scrunched up in unvoiced pain, as a single tear slips from his eye and travels silently down his cheek until it disappears.

She doesn't speak further, simply resigning herself to hold him just as tightly and offering what comfort she can without pressuring him. Once in awhile she runs a hand over his head, murmuring tender words of condolences or reassurance that things will be alright.

"She was so small," he finally mutters, his voice thick with repressed tears. "My sister and now this. I can't...How am I supposed to deal with this, Hoshi?"

"One day at a time," she answers without hesitation. Her eyes slip closed as she shares in his grief. "You survive one day and then the next and eventually the wounds turn to scars."

He doesn't answer at first, but when he does his tone is hallow with only the smallest tinge of inner pain. "I'm not sure I can make it that long."

"Yes, you can," she assures him firmly. "For your sister and for your daughter. You keep going."

He takes a deep breath and holds her just that much tighter. "And for you?" he whispers.

She nods even though his eyes are still closed. "And for me."

They hold each other in silence for a few more minutes before he finally finds the strength to let go. When he does his eyes are red and still a little haunted but not nearly as much as they'd been before she'd shown up. He smiles a small sad smile and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you always going to be around to lend me a shoulder?" he asks teasingly, but with a lack of actual humor.  

She smiles in return and places a hand on his cheek. "As long as you need me."

"I'll always need you."

"Then I guess I'll always be around."

The kiss he places on her cheek is light, tender, but it's only the beginning. It sparks something deep within them both, turning a dormant feeling into something that can't be ignored much longer.

I don't need to take a glimpse of the future to know how this will turn out. They've found each other now through grief, but they'll stay connected throughout their lives through the unbreakable tether consisting of love. There is one more scene though. One more scene involving this pair which I feel may be interesting to watch.

 

 


	5. Tucker & Sato Pt.II

Over the last few decades I have come to decide that love between two people is like flora. A seed is planted, the essence of love is present, but it's yet inactive. Then it's fertilized, whether by an outside pollinating source or by the seed's natural surroundings doesn't matter in this case. The plant, the love, grows either quickly or slowly depending on it's kind and it's surroundings. Eventually the flower blooms. Love blossoms in the same way. It's a process unlike any other.

I have watched this process many times in my lifespan. The one I am presented with now is not unique in it’s process, but it’s beauty and warmth intrigues me still. Something momentous is about to take place for the Tucker and the Sato. Something I knew was coming and am pleased to see come to fruition. 

\--------------------------

The corridor's lighting was dimmer than usual and far less occupied than it usually was during the so called 'day shifts'. Occasionally the engineer would come across a loose conduit or singe mark that still remained from the recent battle. If he didn't already have someplace to be, and if he weren't wearing sickbay garb, he most likely would have stopped to fix the lingering damage.

As it was Trip was intent on reaching his destination. Preferably before Phlox returned to sickbay and found him gone. As he rounded a corner he caught sight of the door he needed and even though it was currently closed, keeping the occupant inside hidden, he still felt a surge of relief wash over him. He quickened his pace and closed the distance in record time for someone who probably shouldn't be up and walking around at all.

Once he reached the door he rang the chime. He waited a grand total of five seconds before using his knuckles to knock on the still closed door. His patience was dwindling, his anxiety increasing, as he waited. It felt like an eternity before the door finally slid opened.

To his surprise Hoshi was still dressed in her uniform, though it appeared more wrinkled than usual and her hair was mussed leading him to believe she must have fallen asleep accidentally. Not too much of a surprise, he figured, considering the chaotic recent events. She frowned curiously at him at first, sleep still obviously clouding her vision, before her eyes widened.

"Trip?" She looked over his shoulder and to the side as if looking to see if anyone was with him.

"Hey, Hoshi," he greeted, using his most charming smile, the one that usually just made her roll her eyes.

She didn't roll her eyes this time, he noted. It seemed she was too concerned and too confused about why he was here. Her eyes swept over him for a moment, taking in his sickbay attire, before traveling back up to make eye contact once more.

She arched an eyebrow and the single gesture almost seemed like an entire lecture. "What are you doing here, Trip? Shouldn't you still be in sickbay?"

"I escaped," he answered, his grin widening as he tried to ignore the way his body protested the continued pressure of standing up. He didn't really care how much his body was protesting right at the moment. He just needed to see Hoshi. She was his shinning light in the dark lately and right now he needed that more than he needed rest.

He studied her for a few seconds, taking in her tired countenance and slightly red rimmed eyes. When he saw the now healing gash along her jaw his smile faded. With a careful touch he brought his hand up and gently ran a finger over the cut, his eyes tracing the wound along with his finger. He remembered how it came to be and suddenly felt his stomach tighten uncomfortably. It shouldn't be there. Not a scratch, not a bruise, nothing.

A few seconds passed as he continued to be transfixed by the injury before she turned her head away, ending the contact. Her eyes clouded as she stared at his bare feet until slowly the look faded and her lips quirked upwards into a small smile.

"You're barefoot," she pointed out.

"Yeah." He chuckled, but it came out more flat and humorless than anything. "I think Phlox confiscated my shoes just to keep me from trying to leave." 

"It obviously worked," she quipped sarcastically.

Though the banter was light the tense feeling between them still hung heavily in the air around him. It was almost suffocating. Or maybe it was his ribs pressing against his lungs and he really should be laying down. He was pretty sure it was the former though.

"Look, Hoshi, I..."

"You really should get back to sickbay," she interrupted. "You need to rest."

He could tell she was obviously genuinely concerned, but it was just as obvious she didn't want to have this conversation right now. Perhaps never actually. He couldn't stand putting it off though, not this conversation and not this time. As soon as he'd woken up and the memories began to trickle back he'd known he needed to see her, to talk to her. Not only for his own reassurance that she was safe and alive, but because the whispered words he'd heard in his barely cognizant state rang like klaxons in his ears.

"Hoshi, please," he implored, catching her eye as she tried to look away. "Can I come in? I'm not really partial to the idea of some crewmember walking by and seeing me dressed like this," he added in an attempt to lighten the mood. He flashed her his charming grin and this time she did roll her eyes, but stepped aside so he could enter all the same.

"At least sit down," she instructed as he walked in. "You look like you might fall over any second."

He did as instructed, easing down onto her cot and wincing in the process. An unreadable dark look crossed her face when she saw his wince, but it was soon gone and she leaned back against her desk with crossed arms.

"I needed to see you. You know...to make sure you were alright," he spoke up when the silence stretched on. "I only saw you for a few seconds when I woke up and Phlox said you were fine, but I wanted to see for myself."

"I was going to stop by in the morning," she told him. "I figured you needed to rest more than you needed visitors, so I'd wait till morning."

He chuckled, this time sounding more light heartened than it did before. Being in her presence tended to lighten his mood anytime. "Yeah, Phlox said something along those lines too." He paused briefly, considering if he should really say what he was considering saying. As memories of comforting words and whispered confessions filled his head again he decided to just come out and say it. "I remember what you said. When I was nearly unconscious."

Hoshi sighed and looked down at his feet. "I really don't think now is the time for this, Trip."

She pushed off the desk and went to turn, but he reached out and grabbed her hand, holding her in place. When she turned back to face him he brought her hand to his lips, placing a feather light kiss on her knuckles. "I think it's now or never," he insisted. His words hung between them with all the weighty severity of a Vulcan lecture. "At the rate things are going there might not be a next time."

"I was trying to keep you conscious," Hoshi explained, but avoided making eye contact. "I was...." she trailed off for a moment as an internal debate took place. "Scared. You were dyeing and I couldn't...." 

She tried to tug her hand away, but he held on firmly. "You said that you love me," he pointed out. His heart began to race at the notion, just as it had at the time when she'd said it. As his desperation mounted he studied her closely and knew for a fact by the clenching of her jaw that she'd meant it. She'd meant it. That's all he'd wanted to know. The relief that once again washed over him was overshadowed by an explosion of sudden awareness.  
He watched intently as she took a deep breath and finally met his eyes. He couldn't begin to explain, even to himself, what he saw in her eyes, but it was enough to take his breath away like a kick to his gut. She stepped closer, smiling sadly, and placed a hand on his cheek. "Yeah," she said softly. "I did. Now I really think you should get back to sickbay and rest."

Once again she made to leave, but he brought his free hand up and covered hers, keeping it on his cheek. "Don't do that, Hoshi. Don't pretend like it doesn't mean anything. Because it means everything to me." Using her hands to help keep him balanced he pulled himself up, coming to stand right in front of her so they were practically pressed against each other. "I love you too," he whispered. "I love you."

He brought her hand up to rest against his chest, right over his heart, and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He took it as a good sign when she didn't pull away. With a smile he pressed a kiss to forehead, then her cheek, and finally her lips. When she returned the kiss he thought his heart might stop for good right then and there.

When they pulled away for air he held her a little tighter against him, needing to make sure she wouldn't leave him. As she leaned her head against his shoulder he rested his cheek against the side of her head, enjoying the feel of such close proximity with someone he loved full heartedly. Just to have this single moment he would willingly take any beating that came his way.

\---------------------------

  
I leave them now to do as they please. I may watch silently on the sidelines, but I'm not one to pry into anything more intimate when I'm not invited. I continue on my way, time passing me by in the process as I meanwhile observe other specimen, and each observation becoming a memory that I will hold and cherish for the entirety of my existence. In this way, I suppose, the love these souls share will never dim.

I think I'll move on now. There's much hate in the universe, but just as much love. I'll have plenty to observe for a few decades, I'm sure.

Who to begin with though.....  

 


	6. Interlude: Cutler

It is a sad day in history. The kind of day which makes a person appreciate the exquisiteness of uncomplicated love and happiness. I don't enjoy such days. I appreciate the qualities of love, the beauty of it, without the need to compare it to loss and sadness. Admittedly this is, though of the heartbreaking variety, a moment of bittersweet beauty as well. That is the only reason I'm still here watching.

It's the young human from the corridor. The one known as Elizabeth Cutler. Her smile is gone now, faded to an empty yet peaceful expression as she lay motionless on the medical bed in the _Enterprise_ 's sickbay. Her life force has been extinguished, her energy readings undetectable to my sensitive senses. She breaths no more, she laughs no more, she smiles no more. She loves no more. At least not on this plane of existence.

It is not her untimely life cycle's end that has me captivated though. It is the denobulan physician standing over her unmoving form that has drawn my attention to a scene I would otherwise pass over. The doctor, Phlox he is called, stands silent in the dimly lit sickbay that is his natural domain aboard this ship. He stares at the young woman he had called friend. In another time, another place, another life, he may have called her something else. Something more associated with a soul bound mate.

It wasn't to be though. Not in this lifetime. His pain is still palpable though, being demonstrated by the less than cheerful expression on his usually joyful exterior. His eyes are lacking their spark, instead taking on a glistening quality indicative of inner turmoil, and it seems everything about him is tainted with gloom. This is not the doctor I have become accustomed to during my observations. This is a denobulan in grief over the loss of a dear friend.

There is love here, in it's own special form, and it is far too painful to stay and watch. I will leave the grief stricken to mourn their own and hope that my next stop is less depressing. 


	7. Sarek & Grayson

I have seen many interspecies heart bindings and matings, but few if any at all have been of the Vulcan and Human variety. Not so early in this current time frame anyway. At first glance the two species would seem incompatible. Vulcans are logical and highly self-controlled. Humans are extremely emotional and only occasionally logical. Similarities and differences mean little in this case however. Sometimes love will show up in the unlikeliest of places. 

Though vulcans are notoriously unemotional to the point a few even claim to be 'incapable' of such an emotion as love, I know better. They feel it, but they simply have such high levels of emotional control that for something like love to truly effect them it would have to be a very powerful, very profound, love. It is not something you come across around every star or nebula.

It would not be easy either, in this present time frame, for such two species to bond and even harder I would presume to procreate a child of both worlds. The two individuals I now examine have done both. Though what they have done would not be considered all that unique in the future it intrigues me still. I must respect them for the odds they have overcome in their journey.

Being who they are, both in species and political position wise, they do not show their affection in public. No doubt most of the 'affection' is shown in more mental capacities which are more suiting of such telepathic creatures as vulcans. For a brief moment now they share an outward connection though. No other being besides myself is around to witness it, which is most likely the only reason it is taking place.

Here in the confines of the USS _Enterprise_ 's sickbay, with the staff no where in sight, and with the lingering memories of the nearly deadly events which lead to this moment still fresh in their minds, they are more willing to express themselves. I won't watch long, in respect to the privacy which vulcans consider so important, but a peek won't hurt....  
\-----------------------

Amanda Grayson sits on the edge of her husband's bed, a somewhat challenging look in her eyes and only the barest hint of amusement. "It seemed logical at the time, did it, Sarek?"

The Vulcan ambassador is unaffected by the stare being leveled at him. Though he sits on a Starfleet issue medical bed, wearing Starfleet medical attire, and having only recently undergone major surgery he appears as calm and regal as always. "I spoke the truth," he states nonchalantly.

"You know, if you had been a bit more emotionally honest with our son when he was young we may not have been in this position in the first place," she points out in what is obviously a well traversed conversation.

Sarek arches a brow minutely, but otherwise shows no change to his visage. "I am unsure with what position you refer."

"Don't try to pull that on me, Sarek. I know better." Amanda stands, her glare intensifying as she now looks down at him. "You know what position I mean. I mean the position you and Spock find yourselves in even now. This ridiculous not talking to each other for years at a time. The reason our son thinks you wouldn't respect him if he did anything that might seem like an act of emotion towards us, his own parents." As she finishes he remains unmoved and silent still. "Well, Sarek, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
The room is silent, only the occasional chirp of the instruments filling the void. Finally, after what is in reality only a few meager seconds, he speaks. "It seemed logical at the time."

The answer is met with silence again. Amanda's glare turns to a blank expression which slowly begins to fade to amusement. With a light laugh and a shake of her head her shoulders began to relax from their tense posture. "Has anyone ever told you that you are quite infuriating at times, Ambassador?"

Sarek inclines his head. "I believe I have overheard such comments in the past." He moves gracefully over, making room for her to sit more comfortable should she choose to do so. "If you find me so 'infuriating' than why did you marry me?"

Amanda sighs and reclaims her seat on the edge of the bed, turning enough so she can keep an eye on him easily. "Momentary loss of sanity," she answers.

A well guarded look briefly passes over the vulcan's stoic features. It is a look of slight amusement mixed with affection. It's a rare and private looked shared between mates. He holds up two fingers in the traditional gesture and she meets them with two of her own and a smile to match. Then in a move which she knows he discourages, but which he has grown accustomed to, she leans over and kisses him lightly.

\------------------

It’s a strong love which can withstand what each of them have endured. This is a special pair, one destined to go down in my personal history book. They are not the only ones to earn such a prestigious place in my memories and, if my instincts are correct, there will be more in my future. I can hardly wait to see what the time changings bring. 

 


	8. Interlude: Heartache & Warmth

Love, no matter how seemingly wonderful, comes with heartache. It happens in just about every case I have studied. I avoid the heartache, opting for the odd mix of serenity and thrill that the joining of two hearts brings. I thrive on that warmth just as others I have come across thrive on hate and fear. As I pass through the USS _Enterprise_ , peeking into the past and future and present along the way, I come across heartache as well as joy. This instance for example....

It begins ordinarily enough. Two beings in love and planning on initiating a marriage ceremony. They nearly make it too. The Angelina Martine and Robert Tomliness are not destined to be for long though it seems. Life, with it's sometimes cruel sense of irony, interrupts what begins as a joyous occasion. The two bound hearts are soon forcibly ripped apart. The Tomliness ceases to exit. He is killed in the line of duty, leaving the Martine to mourn his death and care for a broken heart.

There is a ray of hope though. For sometimes a being can find another heart encompassing love. That is the case for the Martine. It doesn't take long I see for her heart to be soothed by another and even if they are not soulmates at least the heartache is gone. I'm not sure what to make of this really. She did move on awfully fast.

I think I'll quicken my pace now.

* * *

I won't be spending much time here. Not for the lack of my senses being drawn to love, but due to war. I can sense the deep emotions I crave around me, but to explore those sources would mean exploring pain and suffering. That is not something that is exactly thrilling to me. There is enough pain in the universe, I don't wish to view any more of it.

A quiet scene calls to me though, tugging and urging and whispering to me until I comply. So here I find myself. It's the living quarters of a small family. A mother, father, and two young children. The youngest child is but an infant, new to this universe and all that comes with it. The parental figures of these children are proud and ever loving.

Before me the father, one known as Miles O'Brien, sits on the floor with the giggling infant and a broad grin. Nearby, within arms reach, sit the mother O'Brien and eldest child. The Keiko O'Brien braid's her offspring's hair, the two occasionally whispering jokes to one another as they make fun of the other two members of the family. It's a warm scene. A moment of peace and love and family that for a short time overshadows the looming chaos outside.

It is at moments like this that I wonder what would have become of me had I stayed on my home territory. Would I have a family such as this one? I somehow doubt it. My people are all fascinated with the phenomena of love, but perhaps it is because we share so little of it between ourselves. It's a sobering thought, one which I often avoid dwelling over, but one that I find myself contemplating every decade or so nonetheless.

I do not wish to disturb this scene, even though I know I physically can not anyway, so it is time I move to my next calling. I can already feel a familiar tugging, but this one will require me to cover quite the distance I feel. 


	9. Janeway & Chakotay

Lizards. Lizards mating. I should have known better. I shouldn't have let my curiosity get the best of me. I wish I could unsee things as easily as I could see them. What I know for sure...

I never want to observe anything like that ever again.

I feel I'm going to need to rid myself of that image which the Janeway and the Paris have just presented me with. Something light and beautiful to scrub away the sheer torment I just observed. There must be something aboard this _Voyager_ vessel that could classified as...

Yes. I think I just found that something.

 

* * *

 

Bipeds. They can take love and turn it into something exquisitely beautiful or turn it into despair and heartbreak. The strangely shaped arrow the humans pictured me with was ridiculous, but in this instance I would gladly yield such an instrument if it would help these two souls.  They are both stubborn. Their hearts began to bond nearly the exact moment they met face-to-face.

Everything about these two tells me they are soul mates. Their souls are tied to one another whether they choose to acknowledge it or not. From what I have witnessed they are verging dangerously close to ‘not’. I will always be astounded by the human propensity to be both stubborn and idiotic. To deny a love such as these two share is just that. Idiotic. But than since when do such bipeds ever take my advice into consideration?

For now I will watch and see how this unfolds. I feel something deep within myself that says they will, eventually, come to their senses and allow their emotions to reign free. I unfortunately am not the most patient of creatures however.

\-------------------------

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

Janeway gestured to the table in her living quarters. It was already set with two place settings on opposite sides and a salad in between. A covered dish sat in the replicator, apparently waiting for the meal to start. "I thought we could have dinner, Commander. If you're not busy."

Chakotay smiled at the layout and his Captain's offer, but couldn't shake the feeling there was something more to this meeting. "I'd love to," he answered and gladly slid into one of the empty chairs at the table. It wasn't the first dinner they'd eaten together by any means. For three months they had shared daily meals on New Earth. Before that they had begun falling into a routine of weekly lunch or dinners. It would seem Kathryn planned on starting the ritual back up again.

He couldn't help but notice the different atmosphere here though. On New Earth meals had been warmer, more at ease. Here, on the ship with it's regulations and uniforms, there was an almost palpable barrier between them. While professionalism had started to slowly slip on their private planet it was now back full force and with a vengeance here. A part of him realized that some of the tension filling the room wasn't so much professionalism as it was awkwardness. It was only now he was beginning to realize just how much could change in three months.

Kathryn brought the covered dish over to the table, sitting it down next to the salad, and then removed the cover to reveal vegetable lasagna. He was pleasantly surprised to see that only the edges were burnt, not that he would tell Kathryn about his surprise. "It looks good," he settled with saying.

Kathryn glanced up with a half-smile as she poured them each some water. "Just don't eat the edges," she said with dry amusement.

He bit back a laugh and started placing some of the lasagna on his plate after she had gotten hers. "I wasn't going to mention it."

They fell into an only quasi-awkward silence for few seconds as they began to eat. Eventually, however, he couldn't stand the silence any longer. They hadn't been alone like this in the two days since they had been 'rescued' from New Earth. Being together brought back pleasant memories from their little planet, but the silence reminded him that this certainly wasn't New Earth. Not for the first time in their journey his uniform suddenly hung heavily on his shoulders.

He cleared his throat, took a sip of water, and then looked up at her. "So why did you really invite me over tonight, Kathryn? I doubt it was just to have diner."

Kathryn pushed a piece of lasagna around on the plate, giving the fork a twirl in her hand absentmindedly, as her gaze traced over his face. "No, it wasn't," she answered. "I wanted to see how you were settling in. Three months is...a long time considering." Her ever observant gaze studied him closely as if searching for any answers he might not verbalize. "I also thought we should discuss...."

"Parameters?" he finished for her. Hard as he try he wasn't able to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He'd had a feeling when she first invited him over that this would be about 'parameters' and the incident from the day before. He just hadn't expected diner as well as a lecture. "I realize I slipped up at yesterday's briefing. I'd become used to using your name instead of title and I apologize. You don't have to worry though, Captain, it won't happen again."

Kathryn listened to his speech calmly, her face giving no hint of inner emotion for him to see, and when he finished she only continued to study him for a few more tense seconds before speaking. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but since you brought it up.....we should be more careful around the crew. It wouldn't be..."

"Appropriate for the Captain to be seen fraternizing?"

Kathryn arched a brow at him and lend back in her seat. "Are you going to let me finish a sentence tonight?"

"I'm really not sure I want to hear it, Captain."

"You don't even know what I was going to say," she pointed out flatly, restraining her annoyance admirably.  
He had to force himself not to look away and to keep the irritation off his face. "You were going to say that it's best if we stick with being just friends in true 'Captain and First Officer' form."

"I wasn't aware we were anything other than friends in a command structure," she said calmly, her steely gaze leveled on him in a way he recognized as what he considered her 'stubborn and steadfast' look. She was also challenging him to disagree.

He felt his jaw tick as he clenched his teeth together. Images, vivid memories of growing intimacy, flashed before his mind's eyes. The memory of her smile as their hands entwined solidified in his mind, pushing away all the others for a moment. In that moment things had somehow made sense. The rest of the universe hadn't mattered.  Now however he couldn't fathom any of this. The still fresh vision did help ease his tension though, if nothing else.

With a deep breath he tore his eyes away and looked down at his barely touched plate of lasagna. He wasn't hungry at all anymore. In fact he felt a bit nauseous. "You're right," he agreed unemotionally. "We're not."

When he looked back up and met her eyes he thought he say a flash of remorse, but it was gone in a split second. It dawned on him than just like it did on New Earth. There was a deep connection between them, one they couldn't risk exploring for the good of their command and the ship. This wasn't the time or place and maybe they weren't even the right people. As much as it would hurt he knew that she was right. He had no desire to make the weight of her responsibility any heaver anyway. So he would carry on through the pain. Maybe she was having to do the same.

They shared a understanding look, one that made his chest ache in a way he was now all too familiar with. He had the feeling it was a sensation she was familiar with as well. He offered her a smile, meager as it may be, and picked up his glass of water. "Friends," he said, holding the glass up like a toast.

Kathryn picked up her glass and touched it to his, causing the customary 'clink'. "Friends," she agreed, returning his smile.

The Janeway and Chakotay’s dinner fell into a comfortable, though perhaps strained, silence after that. I wonder now how this may end. Friendship can tie people together for life and be as fulfilling as anything deeper in some cases. These two though, they both exhibit something I've only sensed in those with hearts bound to the other. This isn't how they are supposed to end. The future will not be kind to them though I feel. I'll stay around for awhile. There is too much here to ignore. I've never been good at denying my curiosity. 

 


	10. Interlude: Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 'Q and the Grey'

It's not often I find much interest in conversing with other beings. Watching from the sidelines is generally enough interaction for me. However, once in a long while, I have found that interacting with another living creature in person can have it's benefits. Over the vast number of years I have been traversing the universe I have encountered one being which has made interactions interesting mostly due to the sheer amusement I gain from his attitude towards me.

I was quite honestly not expecting to find him here, amongst those he considers 'minor bipeds', but than again I should not be surprised. He does tend to 'pop' up when one is least expecting it. I believe he derives some form of amusement out of it. His sense of humor is one of the more odd things I have encountered in my time.

I will not pass up an opportunity to, as he calls it, 'pester him' though. I am also admittedly curious about his reasons for being in this particular place. I discovered his purpose easily, but it is still unclear to me why he would deem it necessary, let alone an intelligent thing to do. But than I would never claim that he is one of the more intelligent beings I have come across no matter how much he claims to be 'omnipotent'.

"It would seem," the being known as Q began. "That I'm not alone any longer...."

He is producing no small amount of suspicion. Instead of making him wait I believe I will wait to 'pester him' another time. I allow myself to become visible, appearing on the same plane of existence as he is now inhabiting. We are now face-to-face, standing in a corridor of the _Voyager_ , but invisible to those few who occasionally walk by.

Q appears somewhat exasperated when I appear. "Oh, it's you."

I decide to be blunt about my curiosity. "You want to have a baby, Q. Really?"

"And what if I do?" Q obviously noted my disbelief. "I'm guessing I don't have your 'blessing'...."

I simply shrug in response. I am well aware that such a reaction will only agitate him.  
Q, in a response that surprises me, does not seem agitated. In fact I watch as he deflates subtly and for the first time since discovering his presences here I am beginning to wonder if perhaps he is somewhat serious about his desire to procreate with the Captain of this vessel. Maybe I should check him for some sort of mental illness.

Before I decide whether or not to reply verbally he continues. "You're the self proclaimed master of love," he says, and I can practically hear him rolling his eyes as he speaks. "What do think I'm doing wrong?"

It is exceedingly difficult not to reply with a sarcastic retort. "You 'snapped' yourself into someone's bathroom uninvited," I point out, unable to keep some of the dry drawl from my voice.

"I was being spontaneous!"

"It was stupid, not spontaneous. It is a completely different word all together."

Q huffs in a fashion I have seen him do often. He is beginning to become annoyed. I am far from sorry about that. "Says the person who goes around watching people without their permission. Without even announcing their presence!"

I simply smile and once again shrug unconcernedly.

"I don't suppose you're here to watch me and Kathy...." Q trails off, a hopeful tinge to his voice that is overshadowed by his curiosity.

"No, not really." It is the truth. I did not come here to observe Q and Kathryn Janeway. Q has nothing to do with the reason for my being here and I highly doubt he ever will be. That is why he is so curious though. He knows that if I am here than I am observing an instance of love in one stage or another. It seems he is hoping that my entertainment will be him and Kathryn Janeway.

"Hmmm, I see."

I do not have time to reply to his distracted response. He raises a hand to snap his fingers and is soon gone. Just before he disappeared in a flash of light, however, I caught the distinct look of disappointment crossing his features.

Well now, isn't that interesting.

 

 


	11. Torres & Paris

There is much love here. Though not all of it of the romantic classification it's a pure beauty nonetheless. It reminds me of the early Starfleet exploration vessels in a way. The habitants of such vessels as the NX-02 and NCC 1701, like this _Voyager_ , are what I've heard called a 'close-knit' bunch. They are facing the unknown together, forced to act as surrogate family, and bound by friendship and loyalty.

A few of them find love beyond the family like style. Here is an example I see. It was found easily enough and the sight is already sending warm tingles coursing through my being. The exhilaration and curiosity takes hold quickly and before I know it I have been pulled in completely.

\-----------------------

"Come on, B'Elanna," Tom Paris urged, almost to the point of whining, as he followed the half-Klingon around Engineering.

The Chief Engineer seemed to be doing her best to ignore him, but the aggravated scowl on her face when she glanced over her shoulder at him was evidence enough that it wasn't working so well. "Get lost, Paris. I already told you I'm not going to do it."

"It's just a little fun, Torres. You know what fun is, don't you?" When she stopped at a console to work he walked around to stand opposite of her. "One round on the holodeck. That's all I ask."

B'Elanna scoffed, still not looking up from the console. "That's all you ask now, but one round will turn into two which will turn into a wasted afternoon. I have better things to do."

Tom smirked and leaned against the console in a leisurely manner. "Come one, B'Elanna. Don't be scared. I promise I won't beat you too badly."

"You? Beat me?" B'Elanna asked disbelievingly. "I don't think so, Paris."

She walked away once again and once again he followed her. "But your Klingon, you're..."

"Half-Klingon," she corrected instantly, spinning around to glare directly at him. "I'm half-Klingon."

"Fine," he said sharply. "You're half-Klingon. Aren't you supposed to like practicing with bat'leths?"

That only angered the engineer further. "Just because someone's Klingon, or half-Klingon, doesn't automatically mean they enjoy using bat'leths." She turned and proceeded to tinker with another panel. "Now get out of here, Paris, before I call Chakotay and tell him how you're getting in my way."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Fine. I just thought you might like a friend, but obviously you don't need one." Without another word he turned and left.

As he walked away B'Elanna glanced over to watch him go for a few seconds before returning to her work.

\--------------------------------------

These two might take a little time, but I don't believe they'll be nearly as difficult as the Chakotay and Janeway. They have their own hardships, both in the past and in their futures, but I think they will overcome it all. Their relationship may be one of life long emotional struggles, but it is a solid one all the same. 


	12. Tal Celes & Gerron

Weddings. They are a symbol of intertwined lives in many cultures. A physical representation for the bond two people share, a bond which I can see without the ceremony. It has always intrigued me how different yet how similar these ceremonies are from species to species and culture to culture. Most of the time, I won't say 'always' because I have come to realize that generalization such as that is not always strictly accurate, but most of the time a bonding ceremony takes place due to the presence of love. Suffice it to say I have attended many weddings over the centuries.

What makes this one unique is that it is taking place so far from their homeworlds. Instead of genetically related family there is family bound by hardships present. The Captain Janeway prepares to officiate the bajoran style ceremony while just outside the viewport behind her an aesthetically pleasing nebula swirls it's colors as if in celebration for the occasion.

The two souls that have caught my interest are similar by their species and cultural history, but perhaps very little else. One belongs to the sect formally known as 'maquis' and the other of the Starfleet variety. Such a pairing of rebel and officer seems common on this ship from what I have seen. It's not often I'm surprised, but these two that I now watch managed to be something I didn't see coming.

They were not soul mates which called to me so loudly that I couldn't ignore the summons. Instead it was a soft cry almost, a gentle tug in their general direction. Upon my arrival in the specific time frame I thought at first it was the human Telfer and the bajoran Tal Celes which had prodded my senses, but it took only a second to realize it wasn't.

As soon as the one referred to as Gerron bumped into her by accident something 'clicked'. It all became strikingly obvious to me at that moment as my senses began to experience the familiar warm tingling. They were kindred spirits from the start, as I believe the terran term goes. They bonded over their shared heritage, but they grew closer still over the mystery that is love. Theirs was a slow progression. No form of relationship, friendly or other, was formed over night or even over months. Eventually, however, they reached the point of no return.

And now here I am about to watch their bonding ceremony.

Before it begins I wonder around unseen and undetected amongst the milling crowd. I very rarely have a specific destination in mind when I'm wondering. I simply move and eventually find something entertaining. It is no different this time.

Very soon I find myself in a corridor not far from the messhall where the ceremony is to take place. The bride-to-be is cheerful, her face alight with joy, and it appears as though nervous excitement is causing her to fidget where she stands. A fellow crewmember and presumably a friend adjusts the soon-to-be bride's hair and the one called Mike Ayala stands nearby watching while the Telfer attempts to make a joke to amuse the Celes.

I watch as she laughs before growing slightly more somber and giving the Telfer a hug which he returns without hesitation. The look which passes over his face is one of sad acceptance that speaks of his deep caring for the one he embraces. When she pulls away and turns to hug the other crewmember, who I am unfamiliar with but believe may be the one called Nicoletti, the Telfer quietly walks on down the corridor unnoticed.

Out of curiosity I follow. He turns a corner and is soon just outside the messhall. The groom-to-be is now there waiting. A little further away two other crewmembers, one know as Chell and one as Dalby, talk amiably. One, the human, glances in the Telfer's direction upon his approach, but makes no other reaction and soon continues with the discussion with Chell. Meanwhile the Telfer stops before the bajoran, obviously intending to have a more serious conversation.

With avid curiosity I settle in to watch.

 -------------------------

"Tal's on her way," the hypochondriac says as a beginning of the discussion. The bajoran nods absentmindedly and adjusts the collar of his uniform. He isn't the fidgeting type, so this more than anything speaks of the nervous energy he feels. No doubt the same nervous energy which Tal Celes demonstrated in more obvious mannerisms. Telfer notices and a smirk momentarily crosses his features. "She looks beautiful," he adds.

Gerron makes eye contact for the fist time with a 'no kidding' expression that practically oozes sarcasm. "She always looks beautiful."

Billy nods, silently approving of his answer. Gerron isn't facing him directly anymore, but he knows he's listening all the same. "You know....I didn't really like you at first."

"And you do now?" the bajoran asks emotionlessly, with only the smallest hint of dry sarcasm lacing his tone. 

"I can tolerate you now." Billy watches Tal's soon-to-be husband closely. If the other crewman is bothered by the close scrutiny he doesn't show it. "Do you want to know why?"

There's a brief hesitation before Gerron speaks. "Because Tal would purposefully expose you to deadly viruses if you didn't?"

That was actually a pretty good reason, but not the one he was thinking of this time. "No. Because I want her to be happy. She deserves it. You make her happy and while I don't know how you of all people...."

"You're trying to say I don't deserve her," Gerron states, effectively cutting of his rambling, and turning face him once again. Billy prepares to deny it, but before he can the bajoran continues. "You're right, I don't. So I'm not going to take that for granted."

"Good," he states. "Because she's my best friend. If you hurt her..."

"You'll shove me out an airlock?"

"No. That wouldn't be painful enough." Billy answers with a satisfied half-smile. "I was thinking more along the lines of a flesh eating virus."

" _Celes to Telfer_."

At the sound of Tal's voice, even only over the commbadge, Gerron suddenly becomes attentive in a way he only is when Tal is around. "Telfer here," Billy replies with a tap of his commbadge.

" _Where are you, Billy? You disappeared_."

"I was just checking on the groom. You know, making sure he's ready and all that."

The sound of undistinguishable voices come over the link for a few seconds before Tal replies. "Um, okay. And is he? Ready I mean."

Billy was pretty sure that was her way of asking if the groom was still alive. The distinct, but hushed, sound of Nicoletti laughing on the other end of the line made him believe he was right. He glanced over at the other man and nearly took a step back upon seeing the intense stare directed at his chest. "Uh, yeah, I think he is. He's staring at my commbadge right now. It's pretty creepy actually, Tal. Are you sure you want to marry this guy?"

Another bout of distant laughter came over the commlink and was met by the sound of Dalby laughing as well as he walked up behind them. The self appointed defender stepped up beside Gerron and laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Chell meanwhile attempted to fix his uniform sleeve as he walked to Gerron's other side.

"Everything's ready here, Tal," Dalby said. "We're just waiting on you."

" _On my way. Celes out_." With that the commlink was ended.

Dalby gave Gerron's shoulder a friendly pat before turning towards the messhall door, guiding the bajoran along with him. "Let's get inside."

Billy watched the three of them enter the messhall while he hung back to wait for Tal. Everything was falling into place. It wouldn't be long now and Tal would be married. Billy only hoped the strange feeling of disappointment he felt would go away soon.

* * *

The ceremony proceeds and I linger afterwards to enjoy the amicable and joyful atmosphere of the celebration. Mostly joyful at any rate. Though he covers it well around the others it is painfully obvious to me that the Telfer can't seem to enjoy the festivities.

He cares for the Celes deeply. That fact is more than obvious. In another reality the two may have experienced the soul binding, but not in this present dimension. I feel a bit bad for the Telfer. He cares very deeply, but they are not soulmates. No, his heart belongs alongside another....

As if on cue I notice a tug. It's a light tug, amongst the faintest I've ever felt, but there's something there. That's when I spot her. Jenny Delaney. Hers is a personality which I can analyze at first glance. Cheerful, mischievous, outgoing, a joker, and one to be loyal yet not afraid to break a rule. Her more 'easy going' attitude would balance his more apprehensive one admirably well.

Oh yes, I can tell. These two are meant to be. They are the kind which would easily pass each other by though. They rarely interact and without outside influence they would likely never blossom to their full potential. It would be a shame if they missed their opportunity.

As she approaches, not paying the slightest amount of attention to the Telfer and fully intent on simply walking by, I quickly act. It takes some concentration, and it is generally frowned upon by others of my species, but I can interact physically with these biochemical lifeforms. It doesn't take much in this instance. I quickly move a chair, still undetectable by their range of vision, and it unexpectedly cuts off her path and causes her to trip. She falls, literally, right into his arms as he instinctively catches her. Their eyes meet and smiles are shared. That's all it takes sometimes. Just a little push in the right direction. Even soulmates need a little guidance once in awhile.

And besides.....I said I _rarely_ intercede. 

 


	13. Paris & Torres Pt.II

Unable to deny my need to observe I find myself back to watching the Torres and Paris. They're an interesting match really. I could visit them several times and I'm sure I could find entertainment of some sort every time. With this visit I find slightly less than pristine relations however.

\-------------------------------

The door chime buzzed loudly in the quiet quarters of B'Elanna Torres. Within seconds the half-Klingon made it to the door to allow her visitor entrance. The door slid opened to reveal a covered dish yielding Tom Paris who practically leapt into the room before the door even opened completely.

The helm officer appeared to be slightly out of breath and perhaps slightly paranoid as he glanced over his shoulder at the corridor he left behind. Once the door slid closed once more he turned a self-satisfied grin on the quarter's occupant.

"I made it without anyone seeing me," he stated proudly.

B'Elanna arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms at the same time, and looked him over with an amused smirk. "Did you run the whole way?"

"Only about half of the way," he answered, catching his breath finally. He stepped slowly closer to the engineer until there were a few mere inches and a covered dish separating them. "I used Jefferies tubes the rest of the time."

"I'm not sure which you're enjoying more. The 'secret relationship' or the actual espionage involved in it," she said dryly, her mirth practically dancing in her eyes.

"There's an appeal to being a 007." He leaned down and kissed her neck, the covered dish and her crossed arms the only thing keeping them apart otherwise.

"A what?"

"007. You know...a spy? A secret agent. A...."

"Okay, I get the picture. You've been researching old Earth culture again."

Tom grinned against her neck. "Maybe." He pressed another kiss to spot just below her ear before straightening and taking a step back. With a flourishing movement he made a show of removing the lid of the dish and revealing a banana cream cheesecake inside. "I've brought desert."

B'Elanna glanced from the cheesecake to him and back with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. "That's the best you can do?"

"Well," he began, setting the dish down on the coffee table and then moving to wrap his arms around her waist. "I had other ideas, but I was hoping to make that a surprise."

She slid her hands up his chest until her arms wound around his neck. "Oh? What kind of ideas?"

"It involves some unwrapping."

"I've never been a patient unwrapper."

"That's okay..." He lowered his face to hers until their noses grazed each other, their breathe mingling in the small space between them. "I'm not patient either."

Just as their lips were about to meet his commbadge chirped. " _Kim to Paris_."

Tom sighed, letting his chin drop to his chest, while B'Elanna drew away and went to sit on the sofa. "What is it, Harry?" He didn't bother trying to keep the annoyance unnoticeable.

There was a slight pause before Harry answered, sounding somewhat suspicious, " _Am I interrupting something_?"

Tom rolled his eyes as B'Elanna scoffed from the sofa. "Yeah, my alone time. Everyone wants some alone time, Harry."

" _Uh huh. Well if you get bored of your 'alone time' want to work on that new Captain Proton chapter_?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered, glancing towards B'Elanna. "If I get bored. Which I won't," he added quickly. "I'll talk to you later, Harry. I have to go." With that he ended the link, removed his commbadge, and tossed it onto the coffee table next to the cheesecake. "So where were we?"

As he turned to face B'Elanna he didn't see a smirking half-Klingon or even a bored half-Klingon. Instead he was faced with a B'Elanna who was deep in contemplation. And not any kind of contemplation he was going to like by the looks of it. He might just kill Harry for this.

"He's going to figure it out soon. If he hasn't already," she said, still not meeting his eyes directly.

"You mean Harry? I can get him off our track. I'll just ask him about his little holodeck trip with Megan the other day." He sat down next to her and slid an arm around her shoulders.

B'Elanna didn't pull away, but she didn't move closer either. "Have you ever wondered that if we were serious about all this....than we wouldn't bother making it such a secret?"

Tom shifted uneasily. "I thought we already talked about this..."

"We did." She straightened and leaned over to pour the wine that was already waiting for them. "It was just a thought."

He watched her carefully, not sure what to say or if he should say anything. This wasn't how he'd thought this evening would start. This definitely wasn't the conversation he'd expected. For once he had just hoped something would be straight forward for them. "Yeah, sure," he finally replied. It came out sounding as dull as it had sounded in his head.

When B'Elanna handed him a glass of wine he smiled and she returned the gesture even though it was an obvious attempt on both their parts to rid themselves of the awkwardness now hanging in the room. He was beginning to wonder if getting rid of that awkwardness would ever actually happen.

\---------------------------------

These two have gone from fighting, to amiable, to awkward in the course of a relatively short time. From my vantage point, and with my centuries worth of experience, I believe this will go one of three ways. The first being that they will each confront their underling personal problems and their relationship will become stable enough to withstand the hardships that likely lay ahead. I have seen this happen quite a few times amongst the humans. Surprising considering what notoriously stubborn creatures they are, especially in regards to their emotions and emotional control. Than again this stubbornness makes them harder to predict, unlike other species such as Vulcans who I have found to be much easier to automatically know the outcome.

The second possibility I foresee is a continued awkwardness that eventually gives way to comfortableness, but with unspoken feelings which will fester and eventually tear the couple apart. Should that happen it would put a depressing mark over the humans for me. Unfortunately this is an outcome I have seen many time as well. Too many for my liking. I generally stay away from such situations, but lately I have found myself becoming bolder, more willing to take risks, with my studies. The ongoing Janeway and Chakotay phenomenon is proof of that.

The third option, which I find more and more possible the longer I observe these two, is that one or both of them will be killed. Most likely at the hands of the other. If I bothered putting a wager on them I'd stack my money in the half-Klingon's favor. And should she do so I feel he would most likely deserve it. This is, fortunately, not an outcome I truly believe to be their fate. There are too many witnesses around who could stop it after all.

I'm far too impatient this time to wade through the natural course of space and time though. I can always retrace my steps if need be, but first I must see how this relationship progresses. I can only hope I don't regret this later.  
  


* * *

  
The Tom Paris rushes into sickbay, appearing as though he once again ran the majority of the way. Upon entering he looks around frantically, his excitement nearly palpable. "B'Elanna?"

"Over here, flyboy," B'Elanna Torres-Paris calls from a biobed off to the side, appearing to still be settling in.

"B'Elanna," Tom breathes out, his eyes scanning her tired appearance before traveling to the bundle in her arms. He can't see what's in the blanket, but knows instinctively who it is. It takes his brain a minute to catch up, but when it finally does his feet take him to her side instantly.

Slowly he raises a hand and gently moves the blanket away from the new born so he can have a better look. The fact that he thinks the infant is the most amazing, the most beautifully precious, creature he's ever laid eyes on is more than obvious in his adoring expression as he stares with awestruck fascination. Slowly a proud grin forms on his face and he manages to tear his eyes away to meet his wife's equally happy gaze.

"She's beautiful," he whispers. B'Elanna nods, using her free hand to hold his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're beautiful," he adds, bringing a hand up to tuck sweat matted hair behind her ear before leaning down to press a tender kiss to her lips. "You're both beautiful," he murmurs against her lips before kissing her again.

As if tired of being ignored the new born lets out a soft cry of protest and moves slightly in her mother's hold. Tom chuckles and pulls away to give his attention to their new daughter. "I promise we're not ignoring you, princess." He lightly runs the back of fingers over her cheek and smiles wider when she calms down again, apparently satisfied with the acknowledgement.

"Princess?" B'Elanna repeats, obviously amused. "You really think the genetic combination of you and I is going to be a 'princess'?"

"She'll always be her daddy's little princess."

"You've been a father for less than five minutes and you've already grown sentimental on me. You're going to be as annoying as a bad rash for the next eighteen years, aren't you?"

"Probably," he answers. "But you'll love me anyway."

B'Elanna scoffs. "Only because I have to."

"Why? Did the Captain make it an order?" he asks with a cocky half-smile as he half sit on the biobed next to her and their daughter.

“No.” B'Elanna smiles, the corner of her lips twitching in mirth as he slides an arm around her shoulders. "Because I can't seem to stop."


	14. Chakotay & Janeway Pt.II

Ah yes, this is the confrontation I've been waiting for. I can feel the emotions coursing through the atmosphere around them like a heavy mist. This is the moment in time in which the Janeway and the Chakotay’s future course will be set. I can only hope they will chose the right path.

His voice is low, like a rumble that bounces off the walls and fills her small apartment. "We're not in the Delta Quadrant anymore, Kathryn."

She does not seemed impressed by his choice of argument. "No kidding, Chakotay. I think by now I've figured that much out," Kathryn replies dryly.

"You know what I mean." It’s obvious Chakotay’s agitation is growing by the second. "I always thought, I always hoped, that when _Voyager_ returned we might give 'us' a try." His eyes search hers, his voice soft now and with a hint of something that's a mix between hope and anxiety.

"Of course you did," she begins, her tone dripping with sarcasm that no one could miss. "And that's why you started a relationship with Seven."

He doesn't take too much offense at her tone, but his agitation does begin to return once more. "I wouldn't exactly call that a 'relationship'. I was tired of being alone, Kathryn. I'd given up on getting back to the Alpha Quadrant anytime soon and I realized that meant I'd probably be alone the rest of my life. But I'm not like you. I can't just ignore my feelings as easily as you do and accept the fact I can't have a personal life."

Kathryn doesn't reply right away. Instead she watches him with a tightly controlled expression. The only clue to her inner turmoil is the hand clenched at her side. "You could have come and talked to me about it, Chakotay."

"What good would that have done? If anything it would have made things worse."

"And what we're doing now is making anything better?"

With a sigh Chakotay looks away. Once again the agitation melts away, but the defeated look he wears in it's place has a more powerful effect. "I came here tonight because I thought maybe you'd be willing to talk about it now." In a daring move that speaks of his determination he takes a step closer, closing the already small distance between them and increasing the tense feeling in the air around them. This time the tension is for an entirely different reason though. "We're not on _Voyager_ , you have no crew to be responsible for, there is no more 'Seven and I', and quite frankly I'm pretty sure your mother has every intention of killing me if I don't at least try to tell you how I feel...how I've always felt...about you."

Kathryn frowns in confusion as she stares at him. "When did you talk to my mother?"

Chakotay looks taken aback for a moment before barely restraining an eye roll. "That's the first thing you got out of that? That I talked to your mother. Really? For crying out loud, Kathryn, I...." In that moment he gave up all 'by the book' professionalism that still somehow had remained during their conversation. In an abrupt move he takes hold of her shoulders and presses his lips to hers in an unrelenting kiss that’s fueled by passion and need and all the other things he'd kept bottled up.

When he finally pulls away they're both slightly panting. "I love you," he finishes in an out of breath whisper, his eyes and his heart and even his very soul imploring her to give in.

He's holding his breath as she stares at him. Her expression changes from surprised to curious to doubtful all in a split second. It's when he sees an amused smirk appear on her face that he allows himself to breath again.

"If you had done that in the Delta Quadrant," she begins with a glint in her eyes. "I would have had you thrown in the brig and had the Doctor check you for a 'mental imbalance'."

"But we're not in the Delta Quadrant," he says, his nerves still very much frayed even though she appears to be utterly calm.

"No, we're not." She pauses, her amusement turning into a more serious expression. She studies his face a second as if searching for answers to universal secrets. A few heartbeats more, just long enough to make him even more nervous, and finally she puts him out of his misery. With a steady move of her hand she cups his face and brings his lips to hers in another kiss, this one slow and deliberate as if exploring a newfound world full of all the most wondrous things.

\---------------------------  
  
The kiss progresses, turning more confident and excited and uncontrollable, and I decide it's now my time to go. While I enjoy watching love blossom I do not particularly want to watch them engage in anything more. And 'more' seems to be a very short distance away at this point. I am satisfied now at any length to see that they have finally found their path.

That is more than some can say and exactly what I was looking forward to. This moment in time could very well be my most memorable. If I stay around any longer it will certainly be the most in depth as well. 

 


	15. Epilogue: An Observer's End

I have heard that there is a point in time, or rather outside time, when one's life comes to a stand still. At this point time and space and perception collapse, or maybe they merge it's hard to tell, and life itself finds itself outside the normal range of known reality. It's a mere stop on one's journey, a smooth cut stone to sit on to rest before continuing down your chosen path, but it's a striking experience unlike any other I have come across.

This is my last excursion. My last peek into that which I have followed and surrounded myself with. My own energy forces have finally lessened to the point of being non-existent. For my final jump I have chosen here, this outside of existence place where non-existent beings sit to rest before they continue on. It took all the strength I had remaining, but I now find myself amongst several of those who I at one point observed. I am not entirely sure how this is possible, I do not understand it, but perhaps that's the point. This is my wish and so it exists. Perhaps it is real or perhaps it is not. I do not need to understand it, I've decided.

Before me is a gathering of happiness. Love abounds and there is a deep connection amongst each soul here even if they have never met. The one I knew as Kathryn Janeway and the one called Erika Hernandez argue over a multitude of subjects, but their matching smirks and the glints in their respective eyes tell the story of their enjoyment. Their 'other halves', the ones to which their hearts will belong for eternity, stand close by with sheer amusement at the banter taking place. All four show signs of a contentment, a peace and relaxed state, that they often lacked during their existence.

Mingled around were others. The Hoshi Sato and the 'Trip' Tucker stand close together, his arm around her shoulders as they whisper jokes back and forth while watching their friends. He suspected many of their jokes were centered around those they watched.

The Gerron and the Tal Celes keep out of the way, but with smiles of their own. The one known as Gerron seems reluctant to let Tal Celes out of his arms. The Tal Celes doesn't seem to mind. With her head leaned back against his shoulder she appeared more at ease than I ever observed before.

Odo and Kira Nerys pay the others little attention. By appearances they seem completely focused on each other, a consequence of being torn so forcibly apart in life no doubt. Like them the Tom Paris and the B'Elanna Torres are conversing, paying only half attention to their friends, as they discuss the two offspring and multiple offsprings of those offspring that they can lay claim to. 'Billy' Telfer and Jenny Delaney along with Sarek and Amanda Grayson are meanwhile conversing amicably like old acquaintances.

The arrival of Seven of Nine brings a momentary end to the various conversations. It is immediately obvious something, rather someone, was missing. Seven of Nine was arriving alone. The Doctor, to which she found herself drawn to in life, was not present. And likely never would be.

The Janeway approaches first, offering a welcoming hand placed on the other woman's shoulder and guiding her further into the assembled. Chakotay offered a hug. The Torres an amicable nod and Sato another hug. Annika Hansen offers a calm smile in return and accepts their welcomes.

As I watch these souls others I have visited trickle in as well. Slowly it as if my entire life, a great lengthy amount of time, is appearing before me. That which I centered my life around is now solid and real and gathered in one place like a reunion. If I were like them, made of the same composition, I would likely shed a tear at the beauty of it all.

For love is beautiful. And this moment, this place outside of time and space, is a place with more love than I have ever felt. It is the best sending off I could ever imagine. I have no regrets of a misspent existence. And neither, I know, do any of those gathered here. 

 

 

 


End file.
